


Kein Zurück

by perseveration



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Children Issues, Disintegrated Marriage, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоит ли пытаться вернуть прошлое? Имеет ли оно одно и то же значение для обоих? Можно ли войти в одну реку дважды?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kein Zurück - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart by http://teeething.deviantart.com/  
> Прошу прощения: мне пришлось переписать кое-что существенное, поэтому публикую текст заново.

Когда в аэропорту выяснилось, что обратно они летят в Лондон, а не в Париж, Артур удивился, но Имз объяснил этот неожиданный поворот тем, что проще из Лондона добраться до Парижа, чем искать два подходящих по времени рейса Денпасар - Бангкок и Бангкок - Париж. В самом деле: он вспомнил, что когда они летели сюда, им пришлось пересаживаться, а не стыковаться, и что в аэропорте Бангкока времени на это едва хватило. К тому же (хотя он и не сказал об этом Имзу) Артура искренне привлекала перспектива провести несколько дней в Лондоне сейчас, в начале ноября, когда весь этот древний и одновременно современный город, казалось, превращался в один большой дождевой поток, чей промозглый холод заставлял особенно ценить человеческое (как, впрочем, и любое другое) тепло. Он за то и любил Лондон, что там каждый имел полное право запереться в четырех стенах и по возможности не выходить на улицу, где то поливало, то стоял пронизывающий до костей холодный туман.

В самолете Имз проклял бизнес-класс за то, как надежно подлокотники разделяют там стоящие рядом сидения. А также за туалеты, недостаточно просторные для того, чтобы ему удалось уговорить Артура пойти туда вместе с ним. Глядя на эти страдания, его партнер тихо посмеивался, а затем перегнулся к нему через злополучный подлокотник и поцеловал Имза в губы:  
\- Ложитесь спать, мой милый мистер Имз. По прилете в Лондон мы найдем себе какое-нибудь укромное местечко поуютнее здешнего туалета, - и видя, как Имз потянулся за ним, когда он двинулся обратно на свое сидение, с улыбкой добавил, тонкими пальцами проведя по творчески небритой щеке: - А пока можете помечтать о том, что Вы будете там со мной делать.  
Имз попробовал пригрозить, что если и в самом деле начнет об этом мечтать, то ему придется уйти в туалет, но Артур не поддался на эту провокацию, ответив что-то в том ключе, что подобная самостоятельность исключительно похвальна. В итоге перед тем, как отключиться в своем кресле, Имз и в самом деле представлял себе, что будет с ним делать, когда они наконец останутся наедине без всяких уродских подлокотников, хотя радикальность этих фантазий, скорее всего, не слишком бы понравилась его партнеру.

В Хитроу они приземлились около половины шестого утра. Им повезло: осадков не было, и самолет смог сесть сразу же по прилету. Внутри аэропорта было тепло, но уже при взгляде за окна, где в предрассветной мгле огни аэропорта отражались в рассыпавшихся сотнями темных зеркал лужах, до костей пробирал холод.  
Они прошли паспортный контроль, получили багаж, вытащили и надели предусмотрительно взятые с собой куртку и плащ и вышли на стоянку, где в ожидании пассажиров выстроились тускло блестящие черными боками дремлющие такси. Имз выбрал машину и решительным стуком в стекло разбудил водителя. Зябко поеживаясь то ли спросонок, то ли от холода, тот вылез наружу, помог им убрать в багажник их сумки, после чего они все забрались в машину, которая уже была заведена и прогревалась.  
Вместо ответа на вопрос таксиста "Куда поедем?" Имз через окошко передал тому свернутый пополам листок из блокнота, судя по всему, с адресом. Развернув его и бросив взгляд на то, что было там написано, таксист кивнул и, негромко включив какое-то местное радио, тронулся с места. Аккуратно следуя по нарисованным на асфальте линиям, машина выехала со стоянки, покинула территорию аэропорта и устремилась в город.  
\- Вы новобрачные? - Дружелюбно спросил через некоторое время таксист, вполоборота поворачиваясь к ним. - Вчера я тоже возил таких же, как вы, которые все никак не могли наобниматься.  
Артур попробовал выкрутиться из объятий Имза, но тот не позволил ему, крепко удержав младшего мужчину в руках.  
\- Нет, - ответил он, - мы пока только помолвлены.  
\- Значит, только помолвились? - Спросил таксист, глядя на Имза в висящее в салоне зеркало, и когда тот, перехватив его взгляд, кивнул, улыбнулся и подмигнул ему: - Удачи!  
\- Спасибо, старина, - добродушно ответил Имз.  
Он беззастенчиво притянул к себе Артура и поцеловал его, пока тот совершенно растерялся и не знал, будет ли вернее попытаться отбиться, вступив с Имзом в некрасивую схватку, или проще позволить тому творить что ему заблагорассудится, благо они больше никогда не увидят этого таксиста, который в таком случае станет просто невольным свидетелем.  
\- Решили поселиться у нас в Лондоне? - Между тем решил продолжить разговор тот. - Квартира в Челси - это мечта. Никогда не разочаруетесь в таком выборе...  
Он собирался продолжить говорить что-то еще, но тут Артур резко выпрямился, руками упираясь Имзу в грудь и глядя на того, нахмурив брови:  
\- В Челси? Квартира? Имз, только не говори мне...  
Имзу и не нужно было ничего говорить. Все те подробности, которые он увидел в великолепном макете Ариадны, - вплоть до ушек на щеколдах окон, которые однажды после сильного шторма им пришлось покупать и заменять самим. Эта идея вернуться в Париж через Лондон, который его партнер всегда терпеть не мог. Свернутый листок, который тот протянул таксисту, вместо того чтобы дать указания, куда ехать, на словах. И вот теперь "квартира в Челси". Никакого другого объяснения этим фактам быть не могло...  
\- Ты все еще арендуешь ее?!  
Вместе с этой догадкой на Артура обрушился настоящий эмоциональный шквал: он одновременно чувствовал столько всего, что ему никак не удавалось справиться с этими внезапно нахлынувшими эмоциями и сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, чтобы так мучительно не разрываться между многими. Даже таксист заинтересовался, с любопытством следя за его реакцией в зеркало.  
Имз же как ни в чем ни бывало кивнул:  
\- Да, дорогуша, наша квартира по-прежнему за мной, - и видя, с каким непониманием глядит на него младший, счел нужным хотя бы попытаться объяснить: - Сам не знаю, зачем я тратил на нее деньги. По сути, порой случались такие месяцы, когда мне приходилось заставлять себя зарабатывать только для того, чтобы оплатить ее чертову аренду, хотя иначе я мог бы вообще в ус не дуть. Но я просто не мог представить... не мог позволить... - Он замялся, выпуская его из рук и начиная в замешательстве чесать голову, словно бы пытался разогнать буксующие там мысли. - В общем, мне не хотелось отдавать ее кому-то чужому после того, как ты жил в ней и был счастлив.  
Услышав его последние слова, Артур в буквальном смысле раскрыл рот. Лишившись дара речи, он смотрел на него, дрожа и борясь со слезами, пока наконец в достаточной мере не овладел собой, чтобы неверным голосом произнести:  
\- Мистер Имз... о, мой милый мистер Имз... я никогда не смогу...  
Но его милый мистер Имз не стал слушать дальше, не в силах представить себе, что ему снова придется видеть его грозящие вот-вот прорваться слезы. Вместо этого он тесно прижал младшего к себе, крепко сдавливая в мощных руках его узкую спину и произнося в пришедшие в легкий беспорядок волосы:  
\- Не надо. Ты уже смог больше, чем я когда-либо смел мечтать. Больше до отмены твоего идиотского запрета мне ничего не нужно.  
Напоминание об "идиотском запрете" помогло Артуру взять себя в руки, вызвав невольную улыбку, и он почувствовал глубокую признательность к своему будущему мужу, которому удалось так легко справиться с непривычным для него эмоциональным наплывом, который сам он оказался не в силах контролировать.  
Остаток пути они проделали молча. Артур пытался представить себе, что он испытает, когда снова войдет в ту квартиру, в которой два года назад они жили вместе, если сейчас всего только упоминание о ней вызвало в нем такую мощную бурю чувств. Имз же сконцентрировался на пейзаже за окном, с недовольным лицом провожая проплывающий за окном насквозь мокрый город, который в это время года казался ему исключительно проклятием Господним, карой, ниспосланной Тем жителям Туманного Альбиона за какие-то неведомые, но со всей очевидностью крайне тяжелые и неискупимые грехи.

Артуру потребовалось много времени и тщательная работа над собой, чтобы вытравить из своей памяти их квартиру и связанные с ней воспоминания. Они встречались один год, четыре месяца и девятнадцать дней, семь месяцев и девять дней из которых прожили вместе в этой квартире, которую нашли в агентстве, куда заглянули сразу после того, как Имз предложить ему жить вместе, и Артур согласился.  
Имз был весь в этом: рядом с ним никогда нельзя было быть уверенным в том, насколько по-настоящему случайным является то или иное случайное событие. Зато с ним Артур по-настоящему расслаблялся: уставая по долгу своей службы контролировать сложный процесс извлечения, дабы тот проходил в соответствии с заранее составленной для себя схемой, он бывал искренне рад переложить всю ответственность и контроль на мощные плечи своего мужчины, отходя глубоко в тень его широкой спины.  
Так случилось и в тот раз: они едва успели договориться, что попробуют жить вместе, для чего начнут подыскивать подходящую квартиру, как вдруг перед ними выросло то агентство, и уже в следующее мгновение Имз затащил его внутрь, обратился к несколько вышедшей из этого возраста "девушке", и та проворно разложила перед ними сшитые в скоросшиватели брошюры с возможными вариантами.  
Квартира в Челси, небольшая, не слишком дорогая и сдававшаяся без меблировки, была среди них. Улица даже по фото казалась очень чинной и тихой, дом был в меру старым и весьма неплохо сохранившимся, до метро было рукой подать, а в десяти минутах ходьбы располагался Аптекарский Огород. Он-то отчего-то и соблазнил Артура больше всего. Имз ни в чем не возражал, напротив: он даже сказал, что сам не выбрал бы лучше.  
И только значительно позже, несколько месяцев спустя, Артур узнал, что это была чистая правда, и что до того, как сделать ему свое предложение, его партнер уже побывал в этом агентстве, выбрал для них эту квартиру в Челси, и обещал "девушке" солидное вознаграждение лично из своего кармана, если та ненавязчиво уболтает его партнера снять именно ее. Он проговорился об этом в Рождество...

Здесь Артуру отчего-то отчаянно захотелось закричать. Заставить шофера остановить такси, а еще лучше - развернуться и поехать куда-нибудь в другое место - все равно куда. Этот порыв вырвал его из цепких пальцев воспоминаний, которые почти уже вонзились в него. Но Артур отчего-то знал, что не следует позволять тем этого делать, что подобная слабость не кончится для него - для них обоих - добром. Прошлое, даже их общее...  
Бессознательно потянувшись к Имзу, он скользнул рукой тому на колени, крепко сжав лежащую там крупную руку.  
\- Что такое, малыш? - Улыбнувшись, повернулся к нему тот. - Не терпится попасть домой? Ничего, - он потянулся к нему и легко скользнул губами по щеке Артура, - уже скоро мы будем на месте.  
Что он мог на это ответить? Должно быть, следовало как-то высказаться и попытаться их остановить, но Артуру не хватило смелости: его партнер явно был настроен оптимистически и питал самые радужные надежды. Кто он такой, чтобы постоянно разрушать их?  
Поэтому Артур смолчал, неловко кивнув и отводя взгляд, пытаясь по пейзажу за окном определить, как долго им еще ехать. Не в силах понять, отчего внутри все постепенно сковывает ледяной тревожный холод.

Дом был таким же, как прежде: слегка подернутый налетом времени красный кирпич, местами выкрашенный в белый цвет, дабы подчеркнуть отдельные архитектурные элементы. Да и что с ним могло случиться всего-то за два года? Тот срок, который показался ему целой вечностью, для этого дома пролетел, как для людей пролетают несколько минут.  
Пока Артур, стоя у знакомого подъезда, смотрел на дом, Имз с помощью таксиста извлек из багажника их сумки, после чего расплатился с тем, и машина уехала. Услышав, как она снова трогается у него за спиной, чтобы оставить их здесь, перед дверями в их прошлое, вдвоем, Артур обернулся и едва не бросился, чтобы задержать ее, вновь не понимая, отчего ему так сильно хочется бежать как можно дальше вместо того, чтобы войти в дом, где когда-то он действительно был счастлив.  
\- Хочешь сам открыть? - Разрушая призрачную сеть страхов и сомнений, подошел к нему Имз, покачивая ключами.  
Артур отказался, понимая, что если ключи окажутся у него, то он может выдать себя, слишком долго колеблясь прежде чем вставить их в замок, и тогда Имз открыл им двери сам.  
Сначала пропустил их в подъезд, где Артур отметил, что стены недавно заново выкрасили в цвет, оттенок которого отличался от того, который помнил он. Привычный запах при этом остался тем же: видимо, запах краски уже успел выветриться, и подъезд вновь вернулся к своей обычной атмосфере. От этих мелочей ему отчего-то стало почти физически больно - как в тот момент, когда после двухлетнего перерыва, в течение которого он лишь изредка перехватывал слухи о нем, на пороге склада в Париже возник Имз, душераздирающе совершенно такой же, каким он пытался забыть его. Как и в тот момент, Артур замер, будто выброшенный в безвоздушное пространство, запредельным торможением реагируя на слишком сильный для себя раздражитель, лишь по кругу повторяя внутри "Я ничего не чувствую. Я ничего не чувствую".  
\- Что с тобой, малыш? - Словно издалека, услышал он взволнованный голос Имза. - Устал после перелета?  
Тот заботливо принял из его ослабевшей руки ручку его сумки и слегка подтолкнул младшего к лестнице. Систематичность которой, когда он начал подниматься по ней, постепенно привела Артура в чувство, и скоро он с извинениями забрал у своего партнера сумку.  
\- Ничего, дорогуша, - казалось, его слабость и растерянность лишь умиляют его, - через минуту мы будем на месте, и ты как следует отдохнешь.

Щелкнув запором, ключ повернулся в замке, и, потянув ее на себя, Имз открыл перед ними дверь в тающую в предрассветном мраке квартиру. Превозмогая собственное сопротивление, Артур вынужден был шагнуть туда, поскольку, слегка отступив, старший мужчина пропустил его вперед. Затем дверь за ними закрылась, и, найдя выключатель, Имз включил его, во всех подробностях обрушивая на своего спутника прихожую.  
Именно здесь стояла истекающая черной кровью ваза, увидев которую, Артур не сдержал сдавленного стона: как пятно контрастной краски разрывало ее бок, так же сейчас он почувствовал себя раненым нахлынувшими воспоминаниями. Услышав неожиданный звук и проследив направление его взгляда, Имз тут же оказался рядом, собирая его, опасно готового осесть на пол, в охапку и начиная тащить вглубь квартиры.  
Однако Артур неожиданно оказал сопротивление, вновь обретя силы и яростно вывернувшись из его рук.  
\- Не нужно, Имз! - Раздраженно огрызнулся он. - Я сам справлюсь.  
Тому оставалось только опустить руки и недоуменным взглядом проводить его, когда Артур с какой-то мрачной решимостью направился дальше в кухню.  
Именно здесь во время шторма окно распахнулось, и с него сорвало щеколды, которые они затем заменили везде в квартире, дабы все они были новыми, крепкими и выполненными в одном стиле. Включив свет, Артур подошел к окну и отодвинул занавеску. Зажал в пальцах ушко щеколды и несколько раз открыл и закрыл ее.  
За обеденным столом имелся "стул Имза" - стоявший в голове стола, он смотрел в сторону рабочей кухонной зоны и ничем не отличался от остальных. И все же за то время, что они прожили здесь, исключительное право сидеть на нем приобрел именно Имз, о чем под конец они даже начали в шутку предупреждать своих гостей. Подойдя к этому стулу, Артур осторожно провел пальцами по овальной спинке, после чего медленно двинулся дальше.  
В духовом шкафу по-прежнему стоял его любимый сотейник, большой и глубокий, в котором одном еды можно было наготовить на неделю - или на большую компанию друзей, если ожидалось нашествие гостей. Имзу не хватало терпения возиться со сложными блюдами, и он не любил пробовать новые рецепты, но хуже всего было то, что когда этим начинал заниматься Артур, старший непременно приходил на кухню и начинал изводить его нескончаемыми "Долго еще?" и прочими "Нужно было выбрать что-нибудь попроще". А еще его возбуждал вид Артура в фартуке, и порой младшему приходилось в буквальном смысле отбиваться от него, чтобы не упустить наполовину уже приготовленное блюдо.  
Все это были теплые приятные воспоминания. Отчего же теперь они буквально разрывали его сердце прямо в груди?  
Вернувшись к проходу в кухню, Артур окинул ту последним взглядом, уже приняв решение, после чего отправился так же попрощаться с ванной.  
Здесь в зеркале себя разглядывал Имз, умывшийся и наскоро промокнувший лицо полотенцем, предоставляя тому высохнуть до конца самостоятельно. Однако стоило ему увидеть позади себя отражение Артура, еще более бледного, чем обычно, с начавшими проступать под глазами темными кругами и тревожно мрачным выражением лица, как он немедленно напрягся: что-то пошло не так, и он почти слышал тот грохот, с которым проваливается в тартарары его затея.  
\- Что с тобой, Артур? - Нахмурившись, спросил он.  
\- Ничего, - покачал тот головой. - Я пойду еще осмотрюсь.  
И закрыл дверь, исчезая за ней из его зеркала.  
Из ванной Артур прошел в гостиную. Как и в кухне, здесь не было двери, которую, как и там, заменяла арка. Окно было закрыто и занавешено шторами, в середине комнаты лениво расположился большой уютный диван, молча смотревший в сторону широкоформатного телевизора, укрепленного на стене над электрическим камином. Имз называл тот ханжеской уловкой и половым извращением, а сам любил творить половые извращения с ним, включив этот самый камин, а его – стащив с дивана на пол, на лежащий здесь мягкий длинноворсовый ковер. Без которого в комнате становилось пусто, когда они сворачивали его и относили в химчистку, и который вдвоем выбивали зимой, когда морозный воздух потом еще полдня исходил от него, наполняя комнату характерным зимним запахом.  
Из тех книг, что остались на стоявших здесь стеллажах, некоторых ему потом весьма существенно не хватало, и пришлось изрядно побегать, чтобы восстановить их, поэтому теперь, приблизившись к одному из стеллажей, Артур остановился, протягивая руку и ласково гладя их корешки. Вытащил одну, открыл ее и под обложкой прочел дарственную надпись, сделанную рукой своего дяди. Традиционные пожелания успеха и удачи юноше-студенту, а под ними - его собственное имя, написанное его рукой. Так в институте он подписывал особо ценные для себя книги. Осторожно вернув книгу на место, он молча простился с ней и другими.  
Между двумя узкими книжными стеллажами висел тот самый портрет - Френсис Бэкон, "Набросок портрета Джорджа Дайера", - который Имз великолепно скопировал для него и который от этого стал нравиться ему еще больше. Дайер тоже был вором и любовником, неотесанным мужиком, которого такому человеку, как Бэкон, оказалось слишком сложно вписать в свою жизнь. Любовь всей жизни, пролетевшая в течение нескольких лет, которую художник сначала почти изгнал из своего сердца, а затем, когда свое веское слово сказала смерть, тщетно пытался то ли заключить, то ли отобразить в своих работах.  
Взглядом следуя по линиям мазков, Артур подошел к картине близко-близко, вытянул руку и кончиками пальцев легко коснулся ее поверхности. В то время как он старался стереть из своей памяти черты своего вора, от которого ему пришлось отказаться, в этом и множестве других набросков и портретов Бэкон мучительно пытался воссоздать из отдельных черт то живое, что с неожиданной мощью полюбил после того, как навсегда потерял. Память же в итоге подвела их обоих.  
Осторожно сняв со стены картину, Артур прошел мимо стоявшего на пороге и проводившего его встревоженным взглядом Имза и отнес ее в прихожую: как и со своим вором, больше он не собирался с ней расставаться. Опустившись на колени, он аккуратно поставил портрет рядом с их сумками, после чего снова вернулся в комнату.  
Кабинет здесь, по сути, был совмещен с гостиной, будучи логически отделен от той изгибом стены, который они дополнительно продлили стеллажом (в других квартирах в этом месте обычно стояла кровать, и он вспомнил, как перекосило Имза от его предложения сохранить верность этой традиции), поэтому перед Артуром оставалась еще всего одна комната. Подойдя к двери которой, он надолго остановился, не в силах заставить себя повернуть ручку и открыть ее.  
Имз молча следил за ним, не понимая, что с ним происходит, что он чувствует и рад ли он своему возвращению сюда. Его бледное лицо и мрачное выражение на нем вряд ли могли свидетельствовать о радости, не говоря уже о том, что Артур до сих пор так и не снял с себя плащ, будто не собирался здесь задерживаться. А теперь еще снятая и вынесенная в прихожую картина, которую его подсознание исправно таскало из одного сна в другой...  
Тем временем Артур собрал волю в кулак и, нажав на ручку, медленно открыл дверь в спальню.

Даже в эту насквозь промокшую под дождем промозглую ночь комната казалась светлой и теплой и сразу же наполнилась сиянием, стоило ему щелкнуть выключателем и зажечь здесь свет. Он некоторое время постоял у порога, скользя взглядом по собравшимся здесь предметам – «потемневшему от времени» дереву мебели, занавесям полога, привязанным сейчас к столбам кровати, скачущим по картинам на стенах пузатым зебрам. Дойдя до комода, улыбнулся выстроившимся на нем длинношеим божкам, все так же просящим свою милостыню, отклячив к зеркалу круглые попы.  
Затем перевел взгляд дальше и, будто завороженный, двинулся к постели, рядом с которой остановился, ощущая себя бесконечно усталым и измотанным. Словно бы через весь мир он прошел сюда пешком, и теперь ничто не казалось ему более желанным, чем просто упасть на нее и навсегда закрыть глаза. Пока он бродил где-то, меняя страны и самолеты, снимая номера и квартиры, узнавая новых людей и составляя по ним схемы, здесь все замерло, словно поставленное на паузу. Было даже удивительно, что сейчас белье на постели не было в беспорядке...  
\- В тот день я вернулся и нашел на ней пятна твоей крови, - услышал он приглушенный голос Имза. Тот подошел сзади и, обняв его, начал мягко целовать в затылок и шею. - Утром я смыл их с себя в душе и потом весь день думал о том, что с тобой и как ты себя чувствуешь. Не мог до тебя дозвониться и начал волноваться, не обиделся ли ты на меня. Поспешил вернуться сюда, но тебя уже не было. И на другой день, и потом тоже, и…  
\- Имз! - С мольбой застонал Артур, зажмуриваясь и руками закрывая глаза, поворачиваясь к нему и плотно утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь. - Умоляю тебя, уведи меня отсюда. Давай уедем! - Отстранившись, он пристально посмотрел на него, и Имз испугался его отчаянного взгляда и мертвенной бледности. - Я больше не выдержу. Уведи меня отсюда!


	2. Kein Zurück - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Часть вторая, в которой все плачут, а затем Имз увозит Артура "в номера", и тот впервые говорит ему "Не надо".

Стоило ему запереть за ними дверь, как Артур прислонился к ней спиной, словно пытаясь сдержать нечто, рвущееся оттуда в их теперешнюю жизнь. Однако выдержал он этот напор недолго и вскоре, покачнувшись, тяжело осел на пол, заставляя Имза беспокоиться о состоянии своих брюк вместо себя. Артур выглядел не просто усталым, а каким-то изможденным: ранний подъем, затем долгий перелет, пересадка, снова перелет, дорога в город и то нервное напряжение, с которым он столкнулся по ту сторону этой двери, наконец взяли свое, и больше всего его партнер походил сейчас на смертельно раненого. Переводя дыхание, как от боли или быстрого бега, он невидящим взглядом смотрел куда-то в пол перед собой, хаотично перескакивая от точки к точке зрачками.  
Ничего удивительного, что этот рассыпавшийся вид не на шутку напугал старшего мужчину, и как только он пристроил их сумки и присоединившийся к ним портрет у стены, дабы те не мешали проходу, то немедленно кинулся к нему, опускаясь рядом с Артуром и крепко сжимая сильными руками его поникшие плечи:  
\- Артур, что случилось? Что с тобой?  
Тому понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сфокусировать на нем взгляд, после чего он несколько раз попытался ответить, но голос не сразу подчинился ему.  
\- Прости, - удалось наконец произнести младшему, после чего он еще несколько раз повторил это без звука.  
\- "Прости"?! - Почти крича от волнения, переспросил Имз. - Это я должен просить прощения за то, что привез тебя сюда!  
\- Ты не должен, - собравшись с силами, покачал головой младший. - Ты хотел как лучше. Все вернуть. Меня. Нашу любовь. Отношения. Эту квартиру.  
Подтверждая его слова, Имз закивал, искренне не понимая, почему все так внезапно рухнуло, хотя до этого, как казалось, шло хорошо.  
\- Мне жутко стыдно перед тобой, - продолжил тем временем Артур, все больше приходя в себя. - Ты сохранил эту квартиру, держал ее за собой, платил за нее, берег все, что мы в ней оставили... А я... Не все можно вернуть.  
Он надолго замолчал, отводя взгляд и явно собираясь с мыслями и силами, чтобы продолжить, пока Имз продолжал сидеть рядом, не сводя с него сосредоточенного взгляда. Наконец Артур снова заговорил, тихо, но решительно роняя слова:  
\- В моем сне ты сказал, что из-за меня два года прожил в кромешном аду, потому что не понимал, что тебе делать: забыть меня или попытаться вернуть, искать или винить. Так вот... ты не представляешь, в каком аду жил в это время я, - не сдержавшись, он бросил на него полный мучения взгляд, и в свете горящих в подъезде ламп в его глазах блеснули стоящие там слезы. Однако Артур тут же вновь отвернулся и продолжил рассказывать, обращаясь к некой одному ему видимой точке в пространстве перед стеной: - Только я был во всем виноват. У меня никого не было. Я никому не мог рассказать, что произошло. Я не мог больше быть с тобой, потому что твоя жена сказала, что я разрушаю тебе жизнь, и я не мог больше быть ни с кем, потому что... потому что всегда продолжал любить тебя, - уловив со стороны Имза движение, он часто замотал головой, как бы прося того не прерывать себя, и поторопился продолжить: - Я только заставлял себя не думать о тебе: забыть тебя я мог, а выбросить из своего сердца - нет. И я всегда знал, что не смогу. Никогда не смогу. Но что еще хуже, все это время я сомневался, - здесь он закрыл руками лицо и громко всхлипнул, после чего резко повернулся к нему, боясь, как бы Имз не успел вмешаться: - Я продолжал спрашивать себя, не совершил ли я ошибку, за которую из-за меня расплачиваешься ты. Господи, это было невообразимо тяжело: одновременно стараться не думать о тебе и пытаться перехватить любые слухи, чтобы только понять, все ли с тобой в порядке. Я разрывался, я боролся с собой, я давил внутри все, что было хоть сколько-то похоже на чувство, я делал все, чтобы делать только то, что нужно, и не думать о том, чего мне хочется. Мне казалось, что я совсем перестал чувствовать. Единственные чувства, которые у меня остались, были голод и физическая боль...  
Захлебнувшись очередным всхлипом, Артуру пришлось прерваться, и тогда Имз притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая и целуя его виски и волосы. Эта близость и ласка немного привели Артура в себя, благодаря чему о смог продолжить, заставляя старшего остановиться и прислушаться.  
\- А потом появился ты. Кобб знал, что мы с тобой разошлись, и я впервые пожалел, что не позволил своей боли быть более явной... - Здесь он покачал головой, поправляя себя: - Да и имел ли я на это право? Я ведь сам все разрушил. Поэтому, конечно, Кобб думал, что у нас все просто заглохло. И он съездил и привез тебя. И ты приехал, и я не мог понять... сделал ли я все правильно, и наладилось ли у тебя с женой, и забыл ли ты меня... И здесь все начало рушиться. Меня будто отбросило... к тому, как мы расстались... как сейчас в этой квартире.  
Он уже не обращал внимания на то, что плачет. Временами его речь прерывали всхлипы, и тогда они оба ждали, пока он переведет дыхание и продолжит. Больше не пытаясь вмешиваться, Имз продолжал сидеть рядом, крепко держа его в руках, внутренне ругая себя за то, что притащил его в этот сырой промозглый Лондон и с головой окунул во все эти переживания.  
\- Эта квартира... - Снова заговорил тем временем младший. - Я был в ней счастлив. Очень и очень. И видеть ее после того ужаса, который я - исключительно по своей вине и из-за своей ошибки - пережил, и хуже того - заставил пережить тебя... Видеть ее абсолютно такой же, как в те дни, когда нам было в ней так хорошо... Я не могу: я чувствую себя таким виноватым. Из-за меня мы оба столько времени страдали, причем совершенно зря. И я не хочу... - здесь его голос поднялся и вдруг резко оборвался, а сам Артур прильнул к Имзу, пряча у того на груди лицо, продолжив приглушенно говорить ему в грудную клетку: - Я не хочу, чтобы дом, где мы жили и были счастливы, наполнился такими вещами, как мои сожаления и чувство вины. Я хочу запомнить его счастливым, а с тобой - двигаться дальше. Найти для нас новый дом, заново обставить его, снова спорить из-за того, что нам захочется сделать по-разному... - пропустив у него под мышками свои длинные тонкие руки, Артур обнял Имза, поворачивая голову и теснее прижимаясь к его груди влажной от слез щекой. - Давай двигаться в будущее, а прошлое, даже очень счастливое, пускай остается в прошлом.  
Он снова замолчал и, касаясь подбородком его волос, Имз несколько раз кивнул в знак согласия. Положа руку на сердце, он готов был на все что угодно, лишь бы только они оставались вместе и Артур перестал страдать. Ибо тот человек, которого он встретил, приехав в Париж из Момбасы на дело Фишера, был лишь выхолощенной копией того, кого он когда-то любил. Не видеть, что Артур несчастен и лишь пытается защищаться, ощерившись на мир своими пуговицами и четырехсложными словами, было попросту невозможно. И, однако, именно эти в отчаянии возведенные укрепления навели его на мысль о том, что если приложить определенные усилия, то вся эта броня рухнет и то, что она окружает, снова вырвется на свободу.  
На лестнице раздались шаги, и прежде чем они успели что-то предпринять и как-то перекомпоноваться, мимо прошел мужчина, бросивший на них откровенно испуганный взгляд, но все равно неловко поздоровавшийся, в ответ на что Имз в своей непринужденной манере абсолютно спокойно улыбнулся и вернул приветствие. Однако засиживаться в подъезде им и в самом деле дольше не следовало: пора было найти себе какое-то пристанище и хотя бы пару часов поспать, поэтому, осторожно отодвигая от себя Артура, старший мужчина предложил:  
\- Малыш, сейчас мы оба устали и вымотались, поэтому чем сидеть здесь, давай пока лучше поедем в какую-нибудь гостиницу, где для нас найдутся комната и постель.  
Покивав, Артур вскоре разжал пальцы, которыми, как тот только сейчас заметил, до этого впивался ему в спину, и позволил старшему отстраниться и вытереть себе лицо.  
\- Ты ужасно выглядишь, - с нежностью улыбнулся ему Имз и парадоксально закончил: - Теперь я люблю тебя еще больше.  
Удивление помогло Артуру быстрее успокоиться, а Имз тем временем нашел в интернете номер лондонского такси и уже набирал его.

Подобно хмурому ноябрьскому утру, шофер был явно он них не в восторге, особенно когда в ответ на вопрос, куда их отвезти, Имз коротко бросил "В любой отель" и бесстыдно сгреб Артура в охапку. Тот больше не сопротивлялся: он и в самом деле чертовски устал и теперь, оказавшись плотно прижатым к его мощной груди, наконец позволил себе провалиться в сон, пока Имз широкой ладонью водил по его спине.  
Таксист высадил их у малюсенького отельчика, куда старший быстро нырнул справиться о наличии свободных номеров. Им повезло, и таковые имелись, поэтому вернувшись Имз помог выбраться из машины уже изрядно сонному Артуру, после чего напряг водителя, и тот без особого энтузиазма принял участие в извлечении из багажника их сумок, пока Артуру достался портрет. После этого шофер получил свои деньги и поскорее укатил, будто опасался, как бы сумасбродный соотечественник со своим американцем внезапно не передумали и не решили двигать отсюда куда-нибудь еще.  
Полностью соответствуя своим размерам, отельчик был самым простеньким, явно давно не видевшим смены декораций. Оказавшись внутри, Артур попробовал было воспротивиться, но Имз не стал ничего слушать, нагрузив его ручками от сумок и отправившись воевать с консьержкой. Поначалу та пыталась упираться: регистрация заездов-де начиналась только с двух часов дня, и оформить их раньше она просто не могла. Однако пустив в ход свое обаяние и красноречие, Имз скоро убедил ее, что смысла так четко придерживаться процедуры нет, а лучше получить деньги вперед, поставить в книге регистрации нужное время, выдать ключ и проводить их в номер.  
В итоге уже через пятнадцать минут Артур пытался заставить себя разлепить глаза, стоя под душем, напоминая себе, что его партнер тоже должен хотя бы ополоснуться перед тем, как лечь в постель. Однако он недооценил Имза, потому что в какой-то момент дверь душевой кабины скользнула в сторону, и тот оказался внутри, всем своим весом наваливаясь на него сзади, давая Артуру почувствовать у себя между ягодиц свое желание.  
\- Не надо, Имз! Я засыпаю на ходу, - взмолился тот, пытаясь из-под него вывернуться, что, однако, привело только к тому, что давление органа старшего мужчины стало еще более ощутимым.  
\- Ну не будь таким вредным, дорогуша, - в своем сонном состоянии Артур не сразу почувствовал его поцелуи у себя на шее. - Ты ведь знаешь: я могу все сделать очень быстро. Буквально минут пять, и мы оба отправимся в постель, чистые и довольные.  
Но Артур совершенно не был настроен сдаваться. В холле он перехватил брошенный на себя взгляд консьержки, когда, заручившись ее согласием вселить их, Имз без зазрения совести попросил дать им номер на двоих с одной кроватью, и поэтому теперь совершенно не собирался компрометировать их подозрительными звуками сразу же по заселении.  
\- Нет, Имз, мы ничего не будем делать за пять минут. Если ты выдержал без секса двадцать часов, сможешь потерпеть еще парочку до тех пор, пока мы хотя бы немного отдохнем.  
Воспользовавшись своими острыми локтями, он сначала заставил старшего отодвинуться, а затем развернулся и прочно уперся руками ему в грудь, удерживая Имза на расстоянии и давая тому оценить, насколько он уже устал. Конечно, при желании тот мог бы с ним справиться, но когда увидел, что у него уже в прямом смысле слипаются глаза, уступил и, легко поцеловав, позволил Артуру выскользнуть мимо себя из душа.  
Наскоро сполоснувшись, через пару минут он тоже уже был в комнате, где забрался в постель, на удивление приятно теплую, и притянул младшего, уже почти заснувшего, к себе на грудь.  
\- Имз? - Сонным голосом спросил через некоторое время Артур.  
\- Да, детка.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я всегда хотел выйти за тебя. Поэтому я так и сдурил.  
Имз усмехнулся: почему он не был удивлен? Он никогда не говорил об этом Артуру и не собирался рассказывать ему теперь, но пока они встречались, он не раз просил у своей жены развода, собираясь жениться на нем, но чем настойчивее становились его просьбы, тем упрямее была в своем отказе она. В итоге в тот день, когда Артур исчез, он сказал ей, что просто ставит в их общении точку: она может дальше растить их дочь как ребенка, у которого нет отца, а он - останется мужчиной, который не может жениться на том, кого любит.  
Вместо этого экскурса в прошлое, о котором сегодня так убедительно предложил забыть его партнер, он решил внести конструктивное предложение:  
\- Давай тогда не будем ждать отмены твоего дурацкого запрета, Артур. Если ты всегда этого хотел, то я готов расписаться с тобой хоть завтра.  
Теперь настала очередь усмехнуться младшего. Приподнявшись у него на груди, он не размыкая глаз потянулся и поцеловал его в губы:  
\- Давайте лучше спать, мой милый мистер Имз. Обещаю: я подумаю над Вашим предложением.  
Покачав головой, тот теснее прижал его к себе, повыше натягивая на них одеяло, и уже совсем скоро они оба крепко спали.


	3. Kein Zurück - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _У Имза похолодело внутри. Он, конечно, многое мог понять, но нет уж: быть снизу он не согласен!_

На взгляд Имза комната была вовсе не так уж плоха. Отопление, удобная кровать, вполне приличная высота потолков, чистенький санузел, холодильник и телевизор в номере. Отель располагался в оживленном районе, поэтому проблем с поиском забегаловок, где можно поесть, тоже не было. Метро, как сказала консьержка, было совсем рядом, а на нем рукой было подать до центра города. Так что если бы не Артур со своим тонким эстетическим вкусом, лично он не стал бы искать для них другого пристанища. Однако, проснувшись, его партнер наверняка обозрит условия и обязательно настоит на том, чтобы они как можно быстрее съехали и перебрались в какое-нибудь застеленное коврами место, где одна половина кресел будет подделана под одну эпоху, а вторая - под другую, и это будет считаться дорого и круто.  
Усмехнувшись самому себе, подумав о том, как легко обмануть таких, как Артур, Имз повернул голову и посмотрел на спящего у себя на груди партнера. Совместные сновидения приучили их обоих по минимуму менять положение во сне, поэтому чаще всего они просыпались в том же положении, в котором засыпали. При этом сейчас Артур спал с такой безмятежной улыбкой на лице, с какой, должно быть, спят только очень законопослушные люди, у которых уплачены все налоги. Имз улыбнулся и, совсем легко касаясь ее, провел пальцами по его покрывшейся короткой темной щетиной щеке. Только Артур мог выглядеть абсолютно законопослушным, занимаясь глубоко противозаконными вещами. Должно быть, это было одной из причин, почему он так любил его: под респектабельной оболочкой в этом человеке прятались сущности, о которых окружающие его люди даже не подозревали.  
Подумав о том, чего не подозревали в Артуре окружающие, старший мужчина осторожно выудил из-под подушки свой телефон, включил экран и посмотрел на часы. Почти два. Что ж, пяти с лишним часов сна вполне достаточно, чтобы немного отдохнуть, а отдохнуть как следует они еще успеют этой ночью. Рассудив так, он снова отключил экран, положил телефон рядом с подушкой и повернулся, поднимаясь над Артуром и склоняясь к его лицу. Мягко коснулся губами его губ, двигаясь и переворачивая младшего на спину, рукой скользя под одеялом по обнаженному боку.  
\- Имз, - хриплым голосом спросил сквозь сон тот, - что ты делаешь?  
\- Пора просыпаться, - тихо ответил ему старший, дыша Артуру в губы. - Скоро два. Мы проспали уже достаточно.  
\- Я не против поспать еще, - не открывая глаз, недовольно нахмурился младший, поворачиваясь, однако, так, чтобы Имзу было удобнее его обнимать.  
\- Мы поспим ночью, а сейчас... - и старший двинулся на нем, проводя по внутренней стороне его бедра своим уже успевшим напрячься членом, - дай мне наконец сделать то, в чем отказываешь с самого нашего вылета с Бали.  
\- Я тебе и сейчас откажу, - наконец открыл глаза Артур, снова орудуя локтями, показавшими себя такими полезными несколько часов назад, заставляя старшего мужчину нехотя частично убрать от себя руки и уменьшить давление. - Я умираю от голода и категорически отказываюсь заниматься с тобой сексом до тех пор, пока чего-нибудь не поем.  
\- Артур, какой ты сложный! - попробовал снова навалиться на него Имз, но тот мог казаться сколь угодно сонным, однако на деле был уже вполне готов постоять за себя.  
В итоге победа осталась за младшим, и, некоторое время с ним повозившись и распалив себя еще больше, Имз вынужден был капитулировать, выбираясь из постели, недовольно ворча себе под нос о всяких америкашках, которые понаехали и думают, что им все можно. Артур проследил, пока он не скрылся в ванной, после чего вылез из постели, присел у своей сумки, вытащил из нее смену белья и свой косметический набор, вместе с которыми вернулся на прежнее место, решив дождаться, пока Имз сделает в ванной свои дела и выйдет оттуда, дабы заново не провоцировать его видом своей обнаженной натуры.

\- Ты ничего не сказал про нашу комнату, - сидя напротив него за столиком, обратился к нему Имз после того, как молоденькая, но не очень хорошенькая официантка принесла им их заказ.  
\- Она очень уютная, - просто ответил Артур, как казалось, полностью поглощенный своим супом.  
Имз даже выронил ложку, и та со звоном стукнулась о бортик тарелки, заставляя его собеседника удивленно поднять на него глаза.  
\- "Уютная"?! - Переспросил старший. - И тебе совсем не хочется сменить ее на забитую дорогой мебелью комнату размером с двухкомнатную квартиру?  
Артур улыбнулся, показав ему свои ямочки на щеках, от которых у Имза всегда вставал, хотя младший не знал об этом.  
\- Не хочется, - покачал он головой. - Мне хочется вернуться туда и дать тебе столько, сколько ты будешь в состоянии от меня взять. Поэтому из всей этой комнаты мне нужна только постель, которая там, насколько я могу судить, весьма и весьма ничего, и, может быть, еще душевая кабина.  
Выражение лица Имза было бесценным. Остаться в том отеле стоило уже хотя бы ради того, чтобы снова увидеть его таким до беспомощности ошарашенным. Не скрывая своего удовольствия, Артур снова улыбнулся ему со своими ямочками:  
\- Ешьте уже, мистер Имз. А то сначала Вы требуете, чтобы я Вам отдался, а когда я говорю, что сам собираюсь это сделать, роняете ложки и сидите, как истукан.  
Чувствуя себя идиотом, Имз снова взял ложку и послушно продолжил есть, не замечая, какие довольные взгляды бросает на него Артур.

По возвращении в номер младший быстро нырнул в ванную и даже запер за собой дверь, что внушило Имзу самые радужные надежды, и пока ждал его, он решил черкнуть имейл Ариадне - на тот случай, если она беспокоится о том, где они и когда собираются вернуться.  
 _"Привет, малышка!_  
 _Пишу на тот случай, если ты вдруг волнуешься, где мы и как у нас дела. Мы улетели с Бали и прилетели в Лондон. Наверное, ты можешь догадаться, почему, но должен тебе признаться, что ничего не вышло. Дело в том, что все это время та квартира, которую ты воссоздавала, оставалась за мной. Но вернуться туда не получится: Артуру было очень тяжело, когда я его туда привел, поэтому я чувствую себя редкостным болваном, который только зря выкинул на ветер кучу денег, а сегодня утром - еще и изрядно потрепал своему любовнику нервы. Кроме этой новости у нас с Артуром есть для тебя еще одна, хорошая, но ее ты узнаешь, когда мы вернемся. Пока же знай, что у нас все хорошо, и, пожалуйста, будь хорошей девочкой и не звони никому из нас хотя бы до завтрашнего утра. Заранее большое спасибо!_  
 _Всегда твой_  
 _Имз."_  
Отправив свое письмо, он только успел открыть сайт с местными новостями, как дверь в ванную отворилась, и оттуда вышел Артур, полностью обнаженный и даже продолжающий кое-где поблескивать каплями не вытертой с себя воды. При всем богатстве своего воображения такого выхода Имз ожидал едва ли не в последнюю очередь, поэтому под его взглядом, исполненным одновременно удивления и восхищения, младший не торопясь прошел к кровати, забрался на нее, на четвереньках прополз к нему и навис над старшим, возвращая под подушку его телефон и долгим поцелуем целуя его в губы.  
Близость его обнаженного тела и исходящие от него запахи геля для душа и воды наполнили ноздри Имза, заставив его голову закружиться. После его постоянной готовности на Бали остаться без любви Артура больше чем на сутки стало для него настоящим испытанием, и поэтому теперь его руки сами собой вытянулись и, сжав его тонкую талию, попытались притянуть младшего ближе к себе.  
Однако тот отчего-то опять воспротивился, разрывая поцелуй и тихо шепча:  
\- Не торопись, милый. Сегодня я хочу быть сверху и сам все контролировать.  
У Имза похолодело внутри. Он, конечно, многое мог понять, но нет уж: быть снизу он не согласен! Что бы там ни думал о себе Артур, он не настолько потерял от него голову, чтобы...  
\- Что еще значит "сверху"?! - Строго спросил он, мгновенно приготовившись в случае необходимости дать ему жесткий отпор.  
В ответ Артур широко улыбнулся, показывая ему ряд крепких белых зубов, отстранился и начал аккуратно расстегивать пуговицы у него на рубашке:  
\- Как ты сразу подобрался... Думаешь, твой дорогуша попытается лишить тебя мужской девственности? - Скользнув по нему взглядом, он отметил, каким гневом блеснули при его последних словах глаза старшего, и вновь вернулся к его рубашке, вытаскивая ту из его брюк и принимаясь за последние, самые нижние пуговицы. - Нет, мой милый мистер Имз, я хорошо знаю свое место, - узкими сильными ладонями он скользнул по его торсу и распахнул на нем рубашку, укладываясь сверху и начиная покрывать верх его груди поцелуями. - Я всего лишь буду находиться сверху, - продолжил тихо говорить он, ощущая, как постепенно расслабляется под ним тело его партнера. - Даже не думай, что я откажу себе в удовольствии почувствовать внутри себя твой мощный необрезанный член.  
Как будто самих этих слов, по-прежнему непривычных в его устах, было недостаточно, Артур не замедлил сопроводить их действием, скользнув рукой к бугорку, оформившемуся у него на брюках, плотно накрывая ладонью пробудившийся там орган. В этот момент Имзу потребовалась нечеловеческая сила воли, поскольку, дабы не лишиться удовольствия отдаться в его руки, чтобы Артур мог сам ублажить его так, как хочет, ему пришлось сдержать сильнейший порыв схватить его, перевернуть их обоих и как можно скорее овладеть младшим, возможно, даже не снимая с себя брюк.  
Артур же тем временем не спешил снять с него даже рубашку, целуя его грудь, двигаясь оттуда к крепким плечам и мощной шее, пальцами помогая себе добраться до тех участков, которые все еще скрывала ткань. Имз снова обнял его, с удовольствием ощущая, какая тонкая у него талия и узкая спина, и не пытаясь больше притянуть его или еще как-то им управлять. Теперь, когда он убедился в том, что младший не замышляет против него диверсии, ему стало искренне любопытно, что тот станет делать, оставшись полностью свободным от его направляющего контроля.  
Артур же поднялся и, двигаясь осторожно, чтобы старший не убрал с него руки, перекинул через него одну ногу и оказался прямо над ним, упираясь руками по обеим сторонам от его плеч. Из этого положения он медленно опустился, накрывая рот старшего мужчины своим, полностью ложась на того сверху и позволяя Имзу крепко себя обнять. Обе руки Артура скользнули вниз по его бокам, и, слегка опершись на одну, второй он прижал свой распрямившийся от желания член к плененному одеждой органу партнера. Имз не стал сдерживать стон, откидывая голову на подушку и закрывая глаза, оставляя Артура играть со своим органом и своей нижней губой. Начиная тереться своим обнаженным членом о его, находящийся под двумя слоями ткани, от его нижней губы младший перешел к заросшему крупной колкой щетиной подбородку, с нажимом целуя его и чувствуя в губах боль. Его трения было одновременно слишком много и слишком мало, чтобы Имз мог о чем-то думать, и поэтому скоро комната наполнилась его глухими звериными стонами, еще больше распалившими его партнера. Оставив его подбородок, тот двинулся по щетине ниже, вновь возвращаясь к его шее, жадно присасываясь к ней, пытаясь унять свое возбуждение и не думая о том, что после в этом месте может остаться след.  
Наконец Артур смог успокоить себя настолько, чтобы перестать тереться о него, и тогда поднялся и плохо слушающимися пальцами начал расстегивать у него на брюках ремень. Имз следил за ним, гладя младшего по бедрам, сбегая оттуда до его широко раздвинутых колен. Его возбужденный член слегка подрагивал, но Имзу не хотелось прикасаться к нему, чтобы не заставить Артура отказаться от его первоначального плана и передать контроль себе.  
Справившись с ремнем, тот тем временем сначала расстегнул под ним пуговицу, а затем - ширинку, после чего начал стаскивать с него брюки, отчего-то без трусов. Имз, однако, и здесь решил не влезать со своими ценными указаниями, а вместо этого помог ему, приподнимая сначала таз, а затем все части ног по очереди, так что скоро его брюки были отправлены младшим на пол. Имз честно думал, что после того, как он заметит наличие на нем трусов, Артур поспешит избавиться и от них, но вопреки его ожиданиям этого не произошло: приникнув губами к ткани, тот начал ласкать ртом его член прямо через трусы, и старшему пришлось бороться с собой, чтобы не запрокинуть голову и не лишить себя тем самым этого зрелища.  
Артур же очень старался: старался обходиться без рук, теснее сжимать его губами, не пускать в ход зубы, как следует смачивать ткань слюной, чтобы та плотнее облегала орган его партнера. В ответ тот начал сочиться предсеменной жидкостью, и тогда, видимо, почувствовав через ткань ее вкус, Артур руками отодвинул резинку трусов и освободил его, уже почти до конца распрямившийся и очень твердый. Прежде чем взять его в рот, он несколько раз провел по его длине языком, в который раз поражаясь, как из такого маленького в расслабленном состоянии он может становиться таким большим, когда Имз начинает хотеть его. Однако сейчас было не время размышлять об этом, поэтому, слегка смазав его слюной, Артур накрыл губами его головку, языком ныряя между крайней плотью.  
\- Господи! - Выдохнул в ответ Имз, откидываясь на подушку и делая тазом движение ему в рот.  
Артур не стал противиться и впустил его, позволив старшему некоторое время трахать свой рот, следя лишь за тем, чтобы тот не вдвигался туда слишком глубоко, после чего осторожно остановил его движения, руками удержав его за бедра. Поднялся, выпуская его член изо рта, с помощью Имза снял с того трусы и отправил туда же, куда недавно бросил его брюки.  
\- Где наша смазка? - Спросил он затем, и когда его партнер дал ему указания, сходил и принес ее.  
Вернулся на свое место на постели, протянул Имзу флакон и попросил:  
\- Подготовь меня, пока я буду тебя сосать.  
Имзу захотелось присвистнуть и прокомментировать это так, что промозглый Лондон влияет на Артура даже лучше, чем жара на острове Бали, однако во избежание эксцессов он не стал пока ничего говорить, решив, что вполне сможет высказаться и позже, когда у него не будет риска сбить партнера с такого похвально боевого настроения. Поэтому он лишь протянул руку, принял у него флакон со смазкой и, довольный, откинулся на подушку, лениво следя за тем, как Артур меняет на нем положение, поворачиваясь к нему задом и двигаясь так, чтобы, наклонившись, ему было удобно взять его член в рот.  
Здесь, однако, у Имза имелась идея получше, и он решил, что небольшая корректива с его стороны вряд ли испортит общее настроение этого приятного раннего вечера. Артур еще не успел приступить к тому, чем собирался заняться, когда старший мужчина крепкими руками обхватил его за бока, заставляя подняться и двигая его таз ближе к своему лицу. После чего переместил руки ему под ягодицы, раздвигая их, и пока младший соображал, к чему он клонит, опустил его на себя и коснулся языком колечка его входа. Видимо, Артур как-то готовил себя, пока был в ванной, потому что мышечный ободок почти сразу поддался его напору и впустил его язык внутрь. На что Артур отреагировал громким стоном, так что старшему пришлось приподнять его и напомнить, что они находятся не на отдельной вилле, где их никто не услышит, а в маленьком номерочке крошечного отеля, и поэтому здесь, в чопорной Англии, Артуру лучше вести себя потише. Вместо ответа тот часто закивал, глубоко дыша и явно ожидая его следующего проникновения. И Имз не заставил его долго ждать, снова опуская его зад на себя, языком проходя через его колечко, смазывая то слюной и заставляя его расслабиться. Он снова и снова повторял это, и скоро младший сам начал следовать заданному им ритму, одной рукой упираясь в матрац и прикусив зубами кисть второй, дабы заглушить рвущиеся из груди стоны. Наконец Имз опустил его на себя, глубоко проникая внутрь и не позволяя ему подняться, проводя языком по стенкам его прохода и оценивая, насколько легко поддается на его нажим мышечное колечко его входа.  
\- Имз, пожалуйста... - тяжело выдохнул тогда Артур, сам едва ли понимая, о чем его просит.  
Однако его партнер прекрасно его понял: языка стало явно недостаточно, и младшему хотелось почувствовать у себя внутри что-то гораздо большее. Поэтому, вытащив из него язык, он в последний раз провел им по его входу, после чего руками заставил Артура вновь наклониться над собой, как бы напоминая о том, чем тот собирался заняться до того, как он прервал его действия своей небольшой импровизацией.  
Сначала младший начал целовать низ его живота, языком вылизывая растущие здесь волосы, медленно приближаясь к его члену, пока в конце концов не добрался до того и, поддержав тот рукой у основания, не взял его в рот сразу целиком. Имз как раз ожидал от него чего-то подобного, поэтому одновременно с этим приставил к его входу свой смазанный лубрикантом палец, который легко скользнул внутрь, заставляя младшего невольно податься себе навстречу. Дальше Артуру пришлось тяжело, поскольку с одной стороны он ласкал его член, ставший уже таким большим и твердым, что его не хотелось выпускать изо рта, а с другой - едва удерживался от того, чтобы не начать насаживать себя на пальцы партнера, которых постепенно становилось все больше, и они все лучше растягивали его. И все же тем, кто положил конец этому нелегкому положению, оказался Имз, который почувствовал, что еще немного - и он кончит ему в рот, оставшись без всякого Артура сверху.  
Вытащив из него пальцы, старший нырнул руками ему под живот, заставляя Артура выпустить его член изо рта и распрямиться, усаживая его себе на грудь.  
\- Малыш, ты в порядке? Ты готов? - Спросил он через некоторое время, дав ему прийти в себя и отдышаться.  
Тот кивнул и осторожно развернулся на нем, смещаясь тазом к его промежности. Имз молча протянул ему флакон со смазкой, которую Артур налил себе на руку и, пылающим страстью темным взглядом глядя ему в глаза, распределил ее по его длине, после чего направил его член вертикально вверх и начал осторожно опускаться на него. Старший помог ему, поддержав за талию, пока его конец не оказался у него внутри, и дальше они вдвоем медленно опустили на его член Артура, пока тот не оказался сидящим на нем, приняв его в себя до основания. Переводя дыхание, привыкая к его длине и размеру внутри, Артур смотрел на Имза, скользя по его мощному телу руками, чувствуя себя так, как не чувствовал еще никогда, впервые настолько отчетливо ощущая, что это могучее сильное тело принадлежит ему почти так же, как его собственное.  
Подняв глаза к его лицу, он перехватил его взгляд, напрягшийся в явном ожидании, и склонился к нему для поцелуя, начиная двигаться. Пока они целовались, инициативу перехватил старший, крепко сжав в руках его бедра, останавливая его движения и начиная двигаться вместо него, с каждым толчком все быстрее проникая в него снизу. Отпустив его губы, Артур потянулся руками к рукам партнера, которые крепко сжал, опираясь на них, и скоро уже Имз стремительно двигался в нем снизу, держа его на своих руках, пока младший сверху вниз смотрел ему в лицо, в тяжелом дыхании пытаясь растворить рвущиеся из груди стоны.  
Имз кончил первым, глубоко проникая в него и несколько раз выстреливая внутрь струей вязкого семени, после чего отпустил руки младшего, и пока тот, опершись руками о его колени, продолжил трахать себя его постепенно уменьшающимся членом, потянулся за смазкой, налил ее себе на руку и начал надрачивать его. Как оказалось, его партнер тоже уже был почти на грани, потому что не успел его орган выскользнуть из него, как вокруг него сжался его проход, и в следующее мгновение Артур обильно излился, кончая ему на живот и сопровождая это полным глубокого удовлетворения стоном, который наверняка было хорошо слышно за пределами номера.

Затем они лежали рядом, обнявшись и думая каждый о своем. Можно было сходить в душ и смыть с себя смазку и сперму, но обоим было лениво и слишком хорошо, чтобы куда-то еще идти. Вечер еще только начинался, и Имз хотел предложить Артуру куда-нибудь сходить – хотя бы даже просто посидеть где-нибудь в пабе. Однако пока он собирался с мыслями, дыхание младшего выровнялось, и, лежа, положив голову ему на грудь, он стал казаться неуловимо легче.  
Повернув голову, Имз усмехнулся: не дождавшись его предложения, его партнер заснул, снова улыбаясь, как совершенно законопослушный гражданин.


	4. Kein Zurück - Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как-то не по себе цитировать здесь Новый Завет, но имхо ничто не отразит суть того, что я пытаюсь в этой части передать, лучше слов из Нагорной проповеди: _"Не судите, да не судимы будете"_ (Матфей 7:1). Когда у них заходит об этом речь, Имз рассказывает Артуру о своем прежнем, неудавшемся, браке.

Ариадна честно позвонила им (а точнее - Артуру) только на следующее утро. Они немного поговорили о том, как у нее дела и как идет учеба в университете, после чего он бегло рассказал о своих впечатлениях о Бали, количество которых искренне удивило невольно прислушивавшегося к их разговору Имза: он и не думал, что его партнер успел столько всего заметить и запомнить. Уже перед тем, как попрощаться, Ариадна попросила Артура купить ей какой-то особый пенокартон, которого она не могла найти в Париже и, в принципе, могла бы обойтись и без него, но раз уж они сейчас в Лондоне, то, может быть, они при случае посмотрят... Артур был нисколько не против посмотреть, наоборот: ему было бы приятно оказаться ей полезным, поэтому, заручившись его согласием, она прислала ему на имейл необходимые размеры и толщину, количество листов, название фирмы-производителя и даже картинку с упаковкой, чтобы им удобнее было искать.  
После чего первую половину дня они мотались по художественным магазинам в поисках, а во второй Артур не смог остановиться и просто таскал его по городу, называя это так, что они "гуляют". Хотя какое удовольствие можно найти в прогулках под то и дело принимающимся моросить дождем, когда вокруг лужи и у тебя руки насквозь промокли от зонта, который ты то и дело разворачиваешь и сворачиваешь обратно, - Имз искренне не понимал. Разве что в метро (они попробовали арендовать машину, но те, как на грех, сдавались только понедельно, поэтому от этого варианта пришлось отказаться) Артур пару раз сам поцеловал его, бегло касаясь его губ своими и тут же отстраняясь, но глядя на него при этом таким взглядом, который, по мнению Имза, стоил иных часов жизни. И улыбаясь со своими ямочками, даже не подозревая, какой они оказывают на его мужчину эффект.  
Так или иначе, а к вечеру того дня Имз был рад возвращению в Челси так, как будто пешком исходил полземли, и, видя его усталость и начинающее все более проявляться недовольство, Артур предложил, чтобы они оставили свои покупки в номере и сходили куда-нибудь посидеть и поужинать. Имз удивился, отчего он и теперь не настаивает на том, чтобы они перебрались в какое-нибудь место "поприличнее", но младший в ответ только засмеялся:  
\- Мой милый мистер Имз, видели бы Вы себя сейчас. Вас хочется накормить, обогреть и уложить в теплую постель, а не заставлять собирать чемоданы и вызывать такси, чтобы искать нам новое пристанище.  
Несмотря на звучавшую в этих словах снисходительность, обычно раздражавшую его, сейчас старший так вымотался, что почувствовал лишь благодарность за такое понимание и внимательность к себе. Поэтому они оставили пенокартон Ариадны в номере и, вооружившись зонтами, так как на улице снова припустил дождик, вместе с которым поднялся молочно-ватный туман, вышли искать себе пристанище на этот вечер.

Артур специально не стал предлагать ему никаких мест, решив позволить настрадавшемуся за этот день партнеру выбрать заведение по своему вкусу, и, немного пройдя вверх по улице, тот вскоре свернул в двери паба с говорящим названием "O'Neill's", не оставлявшим никаких сомнений в том, какую кухню им там предложат. Младший мужчина только улыбнулся: никак в его партнере взыграла кровь предков.  
Народа в зале хватало, но от бара все равно просматривалось несколько свободных столиков. Подойдя к стойке, Имз плюхнулся на стул, пододвинул к себе меню и поманил Артура.  
\- Что будешь заказывать? - Спросил он, бросив в меню лишь беглый взгляд, словно ему достаточно было только убедиться, что нужные ему позиции там есть, и передвигая то по столу ближе к младшему.  
\- То же, что и ты, - склоняясь к меню, изучая названия и состав блюд, ответил ему Артур.  
\- А не пожалеешь? - С усмешкой спросил Имз.  
\- Я хочу попробовать, - поднял голову и улыбнулся ему тот, отодвигая от себя заламинированный листок.  
Неожиданно скользнув рукой ему на талию, Имз с силой притянул его, стоявшего рядом с его стулом, к себе.  
\- Малыш, я люблю тебя!  
И как будто одного этого ему было мало, тут же поцеловал его, прямо при всех, да еще у барной стойки, откуда они наверняка были прекрасно видны всему залу. Неловко отбившись от него, Артур покраснел и мгновенно ретировался на соседний с ним стул, дабы старший не смог попытаться притянуть его снова.  
Имз же тем временем, обойдясь без каких-либо слов и даже жестов, подозвал к себе бармена и как ни в чем ни бывало заказал тому салат, две порции рагу и пару пинт темного "для начала". Тот записал заказ для кухни и справился, за каким столиком будут сидеть джентльмены, и тогда Имз поднялся и прошел в глубь зала на рекогносцировку, после чего, вернувшись, сообщил ему номер. Бармен за это время уже успел налить им по пинте и выставить те перед Артуром, который тщетно пытался делать вид, что он нисколько не смущен недавней выходкой своего спутника.  
Поблагодарив бармена, Имз взял оба бокала и предложил Артуру перебазироваться на выбранное им место, где тот тут же зашипел на него:  
\- Имз! Какого черта на тебя нашло?! Мы с тобой, между прочим, находимся в общественном месте...  
\- Метро тоже было общественным местом, - с удовольствием отхлебывая холодного пива, невозмутимо ответил ему тот. - Или чем больше вокруг народа, тем меньше ты стесняешься?  
Такое его поведение заставляло Артура чувствовать себя так, словно бы старший выворачивал его наизнанку, отчего он не сразу нашелся с ответом, чем воспользовался Имз, решив еще раз попытаться:  
\- Не знаю, как ты, а я бы перед едой сходил в туалет - хотя бы помыть руки.  
Артур чуть не захлебнулся своим пивом (которое и без того не слишком любил, особенно темное), когда при этом носок его ботинка ощутимо провел по его ноге под столом.  
\- Начнем с того, что у тебя грязные ботинки, - произнес он после того, как поставил на стол свой бокал и промокнул губы салфеткой. - И далее: что это за навязчивая идея с туалетом в общественном месте? Это какая-то давняя фантазия или это именно я пробуждаю в тебе подобные желания?  
\- Давай скажем так, дорогуша, - наклонился к нему через стол старший, - ты пробуждаешь во мне желание, и я начинаю искать пути его реализации, чему в общественном месте, на мой старомодный взгляд, наилучшим образом может послужить разве что туалет.  
\- То есть ты серьезно думаешь, что я пойду трахаться с тобой в туалет - здесь или в самолете? - Явно начиная раздражаться, спросил Артур.  
\- Надежды на это все меньше, - вновь откидываясь на стуле, невесело констатировал Имз, снова принимаясь за свое пиво и оставляя неловкое молчание висеть между ними.  
\- Ладно, Имз, - не выдержал первым младший, - я не исключаю, что когда-нибудь наступит момент, когда я настолько привыкну заниматься с тобой любовью в постели, на диване, на столе... где-нибудь еще, где это может произойти спонтанно на нашей частной территории... и тогда мне, возможно, захочется пощекотать себе нервы каким-нибудь предприятием вроде туалета в общественном месте. Но на сегодняшний день я честно не могу себе представить, что могло бы сподвигнуть меня пойти и запереться с тобой в тесном помещении, которое сложно назвать чистым, куда мы рискуем создать очередь и где мне нельзя будет пикнуть ни звука, хотя ты наверняка станешь стараться изо всех сил уже хотя бы из-за того, насколько необычна сама обстановка. Поэтому ни в коем случае не принимай мой отказ на свой счет, но честно: сейчас, даже если мне очень захочется, я предпочту потерпеть вместо того, чтобы заниматься подобной ерундой.  
\- Кстати, о будущем, - очевидно смирившись с тем, что здесь ему опять ничего не светит, внезапно сменил тему старший. - Раз ты согласился выйти за меня и отказался жить в нашей прежней квартире, нам нужно подумать, где мы теперь будем жить. Есть у тебя какие-то мысли на этот счет?  
Артур кивнул. Но прежде чем он смог ответить, им принесли их заказ, и обоим пришлось подождать, пока официант расставит его на столе.  
\- Я думал об этом, - наконец заговорил младший после того, как они поблагодарили молодого человека, и тот отошел от их столика, отправившись обследовать зал на предмет непорядка, который он мог бы устранить. - И должен тебе сказать, что так как я хочу, - здесь он слегка кивнул, как бы подчеркивая последнее слово, - продолжать работать с Ариадной, то мне придется подстраиваться под нее. Иными словами, пока мы работаем вместе, а она - учится в университете, мне тоже лучше в основном жить в Париже, где она постоянно будет у меня под рукой. Поэтому я предлагаю тебе временно перебраться ко мне на квартиру и вместе начать искать что-нибудь попросторнее.  
\- Значит, мы с тобой меняем одну европейскую столицу на другую? - Налегая на свое рагу, подытожил Имз, и Артур поднял к нему лицо от своей тарелки, пытаясь понять, радует ли это его партнера или печалит.  
На деле же старший скорее бы застрелился, чем признался ему, что корень его недовольства - в причине, по которой Артур предлагал сменить Лондон на Париж. Ему, безусловно, едва ли стоило ревновать, но эта формулировка - "я хочу быть поближе к Ариадне, пока та учится в университете," - совершенно не вызывала у Имза восторга. Он никогда не касался этой темы, но на деле так и не простил младшему тот поцелуй в отеле на деле Фишера, когда Артур так ловко нырнул к ней, приложившись к ее губам своими. Даже если это было сделано в отместку за его чрезмерно роскошную красотку, едва ли следовало заходить так далеко. В конце концов, позже в лифте он не стал ничего делать с Сайто, хотя тоже мог бы... хотя нет, вряд ли.  
\- Имз, тебя что-то не устраивает? - Прервал его мысли Артур, заставив в срочном порядке обдумывать свое предложение по сути.  
А по сути после Лондона Париж казался ему даже не меньшим злом, а вполне себе божеским вариантом. Конечно, хотелось бы забраться куда-нибудь подальше в глушь, купить там дом, землю и жить в свое удовольствие, как колонисты или миссионеры, но он прекрасно понимал, что ни Артур, ни он сам долго еще не смогут отказаться от того дела, которым они сейчас занимались, а оно никак не позволяло надолго осесть где-нибудь в одном месте. Что же до Парижа, то в том, что касалось его личных пристрастий, тот уверенно входил в пятерку лидеров среди европейских столиц. Разве что пиво во Франции, особенно в столице, было ужасным.  
Поэтому, спешно перебрав в голове все эти соображения, он как можно нейтральнее заверил младшего, что отчего же - все в порядке. Он исключительно поддерживает его предложение, благо в Париже не только веселее, но и климатические условия вполне соответствуют тому, что можно назвать пригодным для жизни.  
Выслушав его, Артур, однако, все равно задержал на нем подернутый сомнением взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к своей тарелке.

\- Когда мы возвращаемся? - Спросил он у Имза, когда они доели свое рагу, и тот сходил и принес из бара еще по пинте пива и заказал для них какой-то закуски.  
\- Можем хоть завтра. С билетами на самолет проблем быть не должно: они летают туда по несколько раз в день.  
\- Завтра? - Переспросил Артур, отхлебнув пива и поставив бокал на стол, оплетая его ножку своими тонкими длинными пальцами. - А твоя дочь? Неужели тебе не хочется увидеть ее, пока ты здесь?  
Прежде чем ответить, Имз как следует приложился к своему бокалу, после чего опустил его на стол так, что тот встал как раз напротив бокала Артура.  
\- Смотри, дорогуша, - начал он, - мне придется тебе кое-что рассказать, хотя я боюсь, что тебе это не понравится. Но я сразу тебя предупреждаю, что если ты решишь, что такой, как я, тебя не устраивает, на этот раз я не позволю тебе так просто уйти в закат, отделавшись от меня куцей СМС-кой.  
Артур нахмурился:  
\- Имз, ты правда думаешь, что можешь сказать мне что-то, что заставит меня от тебя уйти?  
\- Ну а что?.. - Невесело усмехнулся старший. - Когда-то моя жена умудрилась сказать тебе что-то, после чего ты исчез из моей жизни, как по мановению волшебной палочки.  
Его партнер потупился, заглядывая в свой бокал, и в этот момент у стола материализовался давнишний официант и поставил между ними тарелку с заказанной Имзом закуской.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что там дело было не только в том, что сказала твоя жена, - проговорил Артур, дождавшись, когда молодой человек уйдет. - Сейчас я уже сказал, что согласен выйти за тебя, а это значит, что я уверен, что - уж прости, что говорю столь возвышенно, - ничто на свете не разлучит нас.  
Он явно задел его, и Имзу стало немного совестно. Протянув к нему по столу руку, он дождался, пока Артур вложит в нее свою, и мягко пожал ее.  
\- Прости, малыш, мне не следовало поминать старое. Я только хотел сказать, что чтобы ответить на твой вопрос, мне придется рассказать о себе нечто, о чем тебе, скорее всего, будет неприятно услышать.  
\- Даже если мне будет неприятно, - посмотрел ему в глаза младший, - я обещаю, что постараюсь понять тебя.  
Еще раз сжав его руку, Имз выпустил ее из своей ладони и поднес к губам свой бокал. Артур только сейчас обратил внимание, как красиво он пьет: плотно накрывая край мягкими губами и делая большие размеренные глотки. Невольно засмотревшись, он не сразу отследил тот момент, когда его мужчина вернул бокал на стол и начал говорить:  
\- Вот ты говоришь, что Мо моя дочь. Но на самом деле это не так: Мо - целиком и полностью ребенок Рич.  
Имз собирался продолжить дальше, но тут Артур, окончательно включившийся на середине второй фразы, прервал его:  
\- То есть как это: ребенок Рич? Она не от тебя?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Имз, - Мо вполне себе от меня. Но дело не в этом. Скажи, у тебя было много мужчин?  
Его неожиданный вопрос заставил Артура второй раз захлебнуться пивом, и, слегка покраснев, он тихо ответил:  
\- Нет. Ты был первым и пока единственным.  
Его партнер хмыкнул, на удивление явно озадаченный:  
\- Хмм... Ладно. А что с женщинами? Ты встречался с кем-нибудь?  
Чувствуя, что против воли продолжает краснеть все больше, младший отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Я всегда знал, что это не мое. У меня были подруги, мы гуляли, вместе проводили время. Но чтобы встречаться, целоваться с ними, спать... Я никогда не смотрел так на женщин.  
Вконец смущенный этим внезапным обсуждением своей прошлой личной жизни, Артур не сразу решился посмотреть на него, а когда поднял взгляд, уловил в глазах Имза странное выражение: как будто расстройство то ли боролось, то ли соседствовало в них с явным облегчением. Имз же, встретившись с ним глазами, снова приложился к своему бокалу, отпивая из него изрядную порцию пива, после чего отставил тот с видом человека, решившего махнуть на что-то рукой.  
\- Это все, конечно, очень лестно, - подвел он итог своему неожиданному опросу, не удержавшись и бросая на младшего полный нежности взгляд, который тот, отчаянно покраснев, перехватил, - но в таком случае ты скорее всего меня не поймешь. Наш с Рич брак был плодом бурной молодости, когда я здорово любил женщин, и те отвечали мне полной взаимностью. Иногда их можно было даже не менять, так как попустительство изменам считалось тогда признаком женского ума и широты взглядов. Такой была Рич: с ней меня вообще ничто не напрягало. Из-за этого я и взял и женился на ней, - сделав паузу, он снова отхлебнул пива и продолжил: - Первый год мы прожили в принципе даже неплохо. Одно время я даже серьезно думал, что она - та самая любимая и единственная, и собирался жить только с ней и для нее. Но на середине второго года, когда мне впервые предложили аферу с совместными сновидениями, у меня как будто глаза открылись. Я возвращался к ней и понимал, какое отсталое одноклеточное существование мы с ней на самом деле ведем. Я тогда чуть не спился, а она не нашла ничего лучше, как забеременеть, - словно бы подводя черту под этим периодом своей неудавшейся семейной жизни, он снова поднес ко рту бокал и на этот раз осушил его до дна. - Прости, малыш, сейчас схожу принесу себе еще и расскажу, что было дальше.  
Пока его не было, Артур глотнул из своего бокала и принялся за заказанную Имзом картошку с сыром и беконом. Сыр и бекон... и пиво с картошкой... Боже! Ничего удивительного, что у его партнера такой живот.  
Эти мысли немного отвлекли его, и поэтому когда старший вернулся и уселся напротив, отхлебывая из принесенного бокала и тоже принимаясь за картошку, он был уже готов слушать его дальше.  
\- Так вот, - все еще продолжая жевать, заговорил Имз, - я здорово поддавал, наша семейная жизнь катилась в тартарары, а тут Рич разобрало от меня забеременеть. Я ей сразу сказал, что считаю, что нужно сделать аборт и не впутывать в эту историю еще и невинное дитя. Однако она не стала ничего слушать. Вкатила мне сразу за все и сказала, что обязательно родит, чего бы ей это ни стоило. Ну и, конечно, выразилась в том ключе, что этот ребенок - это ее попытка спасти наш брак. Я еще тогда ей ответил, что его уже ничто не спасет, но разве поспоришь с беременной женщиной? - Здесь он снова приложился к бокалу, забросил в рот пару долек картошки и продолжил: - Ну и вот, в итоге она оставила ребенка. Пока она была беременна, у меня впервые появился мужчина: после ее бабского идиотизма и явно поехавшей на фоне беременности крыши хотелось чего-то кардинально другого, и как-то так получилось, что у меня заладилось с одним парнем, который для меня тогда стал буквально глотком свежего горного воздуха. Я бы даже не сказал, что мы встречались: просто если мне хотелось потрахаться, я вызванивал его, и мы договаривались, где и когда. А там напивались, трахались, отрубались, потом просыпались и расходились. Когда Рич узнала об этом, у нее случился такой приступ бешенства, что дело чуть не закончилось выкидышем, - все время, пока рассказывал об этом, он старался не смотреть на Артура, который заметно побледнел и сидел с мрачным выражением лица, дожидаясь пока он снова отхлебнет и продолжит говорить дальше. - Но зато это привело меня в чувство. Я вдруг осознал, что она - моя жена, которая носит моего ребенка, а я при этом веду себя, как моральный урод, напиваюсь, хожу налево и мотаю ей нервы. В общем, я начал спешно завязывать с алкоголем, расставил все необходимые знаки препинания в отношениях с тем парнем и весь из себя такой в образе чуть ли не вернулся в семью, - здесь он невесело усмехнулся. - Только надо было не возвращаться, а еще тогда уйти окончательно и никого больше не мучить. Но меня подкосил ребенок: пока его спасали, врачи сообщили мне, что это будет девочка, что она такая-то и такая-то, у нее такое сердцебиение и нормальные размеры. И что она сильная "в папу" и наверняка выкарабкается. И все: это "в папу" меня накрыло. Рич оказалась полностью права: привязать меня к себе с помощью ребенка было не такой уж идиотской затеей, - покивав, отдавая дать прозорливости своей бывшей жены, он сделал несколько глотков из своего бокала и потянулся к картошке, но тут его взгляд упал на Артура и, увидев его бледность и явное напряжение, Имз с грустью улыбнулся: - Да, дорогуша, я ведь говорил, что тебе эта история не понравится.  
Тот не стал отрицать:  
\- Да. Я знал, что у тебя темное прошлое, но думал, что это касается только подделок, игры и алкоголя. Я ведь даже не сразу узнал, что у тебя были жена и дочь. Но то, что ты рассказываешь сейчас... это просто ужасно...  
Замявшись, он поднес к губам бокал, делая из него несколько больших глотков, после чего потянулся к тарелке с картошкой, где Имз перехватил его пальцы.  
\- Послушай, Артур, - попросил он, заставляя младшего посмотреть себе в лицо, - я понимаю, что предстаю во всей этой истории главным подлецом, но ты тоже пойми: в своем роде я тогда тоже пытался спасти свой брак. Даже когда уезжал трахаться с тем парнем, я делал это по большей части для того, чтобы не уйти от Рич, которая за*бывала меня своим бабским нытьем и куриным квохтаньем. А когда родилась Мо, я уже почти не пил, какое-то время совсем не ходил на сторону и обрадовался ей, как... - здесь он замялся, поняв, что, возможно, не совсем к месту употребляет это сравнение, но все равно продолжил, - как родной.  
\- Но она и была тебе родной! - Как он и ожидал, не выдержал и вмешался Артур. - Мо - твоя дочь, Имз! Плоть от плоти твоя плоть. И, видит Бог, если бы мог, я сам бы воспитал ее, как родную.  
Имз снова крепко сжал в своих руках его тонкие кисти и потянулся к Артуру через стол:  
\- Я знаю, малыш. Но никто не предлагает нам с тобой ее воспитывать. По мнению Рич, мы с тобой - жалкие пидорасы, которых лучше всего изолировать от детей вообще. Мы развращены и не можем научить их ничему хорошему, - здесь он немного помолчал, прежде чем закончить: - К тому же, Мо слишком долго воспитывала ее мать, и мне ничуть не хочется сталкиваться с тем, что она успела заложить в ее белобрысенькую головку.  
В его словах Артуру неожиданно послышалась невольно прорвавшаяся сквозь гнет отрицания любовь, и младший пристально посмотрел на своего партнера: неужели несмотря на весь этот рассказ о собственном эгоизме и безответственности маленькая Мо на самом деле была высокой ценой, которую ему пришлось заплатить за право на свободу и счастье?


End file.
